Without Sacrifices
by XxTinkerBella21xX
Summary: This is not an HEA. This is something that I was inspired to write. This is what I imagined would happen if Paul rejected the imprint on Bella. Bella being so soft hearted doesn't take it well both physically and mentally. ONE SHOT!


**Authors Note: This is not an HEA. This is something that I was inspired to write. This is what I imagined would happen if Paul rejected the imprint on Bella. Bella being so soft hearted doesn't take it well both physically and mentally.**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters, original plots, and settings are the rights of Stephenie Meyer. This is for Entertainment purposes only. I do not receive any compensation at all in regards to any of this FanFiction.**

*

Bella stood at the cliff as the memories assaulted her mind. Being imprinted on by the hot head Paul, was such a joke. Why couldn't she just be Isabella Swan, the average human? The look of disgust on his face when it dawned on him that he had in fact imprinted on the _leech-lover_ herself, burned into her memory.

The long tortuous months being forced to participate in pack events to ease the pain. But nothing compared with the earth shattering pain she felt every single night. She was naïve and at first she didn't know what was happening. Of course it didn't take her long to figure it out either.

The memory of walking in on him with _Lauren_ _Mallory_ of all people, crept through her mind. The pain ripped through her when the smirk graced his face. This time she knew what to do. She wasn't oblivious enough to not know when she so clearly wasn't wanted. She had read that the wolf lost its will to live when their imprint died. But it had clearly stated that the two would have to be in love, or consummated the imprint, but she was still a virgin.

She left the letters for her parents and one for Jake on her bed. Her father worked late tonight and Jake didn't come around anymore since he imprinted on Vanessa.

She remembered back to when the most problematic thing was crying together with Quil, when Jake and Embry had started following Sam. How she wished that was the least of her delima now. Then Angela started being with Embry and she lost her only girl friend for a while. The pain of when Quil suddenly stopped talking to her as well, leaving the tiniest of marks on her heart.

She remembered being alone for a brief time. Then confronting Jake. And the next day that slap to _his_ face. The anger was palpable and her life only got worse from there. She was somewhat happy to be in the know, but the hatred that was thick in the air when _he_ was around, pushed her away.

Six months, it had taken her six whole months to find the courage to walk up here. Three months it had taken her to pick up that damn razor blade. Hiding away from La Push for the past three months, while she mutilated herself over and over. Every night, like clockwork, she found herself sitting against the cold porcelain tub; slicing away at her thighs, arms, and stomach.

That one fatal incident when Angela had found her unconscious in a puddle of her own blood had everyone on high alert after that. She was kept a close eye on from then on. So finding time away was hard and she only had seven minutes while the wolves switched places. She especially knew when Paul was on duty and knew he was **always** late. By now she was sure they were looking for her, for the sake of Paul of course. Didn't want to lose a pack brother to the leech-lover after all.

She had planned this very precisely borrowing a friends car with the excuse that hers wasn't working. Pitiful Mike Newton believed her so easy.

She stared down at the rocky waves below taking a deep breath clearing her mind. She wanted to feel at peace. Her foot hovered in the air for a moment as a small voice tried so hard to change her mind. The thing about Isabella Marie Swan was, once she made up her mind, there was no changing it.

No more hearing jokes thrown about to Paul from Jared about being stuck to a leech-lover. No more hearing him complaining about how unfair the spirits were for sticking him with her for fucks sake.

A part of her wished he would save her from herself, but honestly... nothing could. She had drank through an entire bottle of wine as a farewell to everything. She was feeling a little warm from the alchohol now. Braver even. She blinked back the tears as the sun set slowly bringing the chill of the night air.

Finally with one last goodbye she let herself go. Everything moving in slow motion. She had said her goodbye to the world. She felt a bit at peace just before her body broke through the freezing water below. She didn't fight the current, she made sure she would not be able to. The alcohol made her feel fuzzy and made her arms heavy.

Her brain was the first to start shutting down. Hallucinations started forming around her. Her lungs burning with the need for air. She was finally getting what she wanted. Before the darkness settled in to her clouded brain, she heard the voice of Edward Cullen speak. He was apologizing to her for not being here, telling her that he never stopped loving her. Listening to the hallucination of the only boy who really loved her, even if he didn't, tell her what she wanted to hear finally opened that last barrier. She let out a sob breathing in the water to her lungs. She felt them fill and her body convulsing with the need for air. She didn't fight it anymore, she was done. As the final convulsion slammed through her body, her final thought landed on Paul.

\--

Paul was enjoying himself as he waited for his next piece of ass to walk through his door. He stood with a grin when a knock sounded at his door. He was surprised to see a disheveled Jacob Black standing on his porch. Jake shoved a piece of paper hard into Paul's chest. He scanned it over before scoffing and turning to walk away. Why did he care if she said goodbye to Jacob in a fake suicide letter, she was probably seeking attention anyways. She wouldn't put her dad through that shit.

It wasn't until he got three steps away from the doorway did he collapse gasping for air. He felt like he was drowning. His lungs burning with a need to breathe. Jacob was at his side in seconds trying to figure out what was happening. His eyes bulging in his face as it dawned on him, _Bella_. She really was committing suicide, but where?

Realization dawning on Jacob as he stood. "You did this!" Were his last words before running through the door and phasing in moments. He let out a heart retching howl as he raced towards the cliffs.

Paul still struggling to catch his breath stood and forced himself out into the chilly night. Lauren was just pulling up when he collapsed and a heavy darkness took over.

\--

By some miracle Paul woke up in the clinic on the Reservation not knowing the extent of what happened. Sam stepped forward, and expression of anger on his features. "You got lucky you bastard," with that he turned away and left.

"What the fuck is his problem?" Paul spat.

"Like you don't know," Quil snapped.

"Because she's your imprint, the clinic is leaving the decision up to you." Embry supplied unhelpful without any further explanation.

Jacob stood glaring at the ungrateful prick, he was lucky to be alive while Bella was forced into an induced coma. It made him sick knowing if he was seconds late she would have been a total goner.

"Someone want to elaborate what the fuck is going on?" Paul was losing his patience.

"She almost succeeded. Did you know that? Probably not since you're too busy killing her yourself." Jacob all but screamed at him.

"What the hell are you going on about, _Black_?" Paul spat Jake's name out in a venomous tone.

"Bella was dead! She actually didn't have a heartbeat for a while there. If you'd pull your head out of your ass and stop being a selfish dick you'd know that by now," Though Leah didn't particularly like her choice of men, she couldn't fault Bella entirely for what she did. Sure she was stupid once upon a time, but ever since that damn imprint Leah felt pity for the girl. Their situations were different, far and in between. Yet she liked to think they could share a kind of camaraderie in the sense of _hating_ the idea of imprinting all together.

Paul felt a slight twinge of guilt at this new information. Deciding to not care was always his go to. Especially when it came to the leech-lover. He just didn't want sloppy seconds from a damn bloodsucker.

After waiting to be released from the clinic, Paul gathered his shit and started walking towards the exit, pausing when he felt the eyes on him. The entire pack sat glaring at him. Charlie Swan's silent sobs catching his attention finally as the gravity of the situation hit. He wasn't going to pretend to care, but he was curious. He headed back through the double doors to see the doctor that took care of the pack. It was only ironic that his name was Dr. Wolforth. He was in a conversation with Sue Clearwater, neither noticed when Paul stood waiting at the counter.

"Someone want to tell me what's happening?" His voice was low but laced with irritation. The good doctor and Sue ceased their conversation and turned to look in surprise at Paul.

Sue squinted at him, trying to figure out his true intentions. But Bella was his imprint and she couldn't keep any information from him if he requested it. On the upside she could get his permission to do any gynecological exams needed _if_ she woke up. She wanted to throw a few hints at him that he shouldn't be allowed any rights to Bella, the imprint was never consummated, Sue knew that much.

"Isabella is currently on life support. Anything else?" Sue didn't hide her distaste to the hot head. She once admired him his strength for the troubles his past had caused him. Then that fateful day when Bella was brought in due to blood loss from self inflicted injuries, she knew then that he was to blame for her emotional pain. All respect out the window afterwards.

"And? What does that mean for me?" Selfish as usual. Paul waited impatiently for the reply.

"You decide her treatment plan since she is your imprint. Though you should know there's a seventeen percent chance that she will even wake up at all. If she doesn't wake, her chances for survival decrease significantly," Dr. Wolforth spoke quietly. Sue struggled to contain the sobs threatening to release.

Paul didn't seem to have an answer as he stood there staring at the counter. Wouldn't it be a good thing if she just stayed there not in his way? He didn't know what to think nor did he know what to say. He did the typical Paul thing and turned around and walked away. He ignored the harsh stares from his pack brothers as he walked swiftly outside into the treeline to phase.

\--

Sam didn't seem to know what else to do as he stood poised to knock on Old Quil's door. He was praying for a miracle that he could work some agreement to force Paul to accept the imprint. It's been a month since the incident happened and at this point it has been confirmed that Isabella will be in a vegetative state if she wakes up, and so far her chances of survival were slim to none.

He was just at the hospital and upon hearing the doctor say the chances were below ten percent, nearly caused him to phase right there. She was dying and only one person could save her.

\--

Paul's hands were gripped tightly to some girls waist as he pounded into her at a punishing rate. He was clearly enjoying himself. Her loud moans edging him on, bringing him closer to his release. He was close he could feel it, but she was closer than he was. Finally after feeling her orgasming on his dick he felt his own climax rock through his body. He was spent. He rolled over onto his back panting, a sheen of sweat coating his brow. The blonde girl snuggled up close to him as exhaustion took its toll and he fell asleep.

The pain in his chest woke him up. He gasped out trying to breathe. Everything hurt. There wasn't a single inch of his body that didn't feel the pain. The girl he was with didn't know what to do and after trying to help him, the panic sunk in and she fled. He let out a cry of pain. After what felt like hours the pain let up enough to allow him to get dressed.

He wasn't stupid and knew what was happening. Something new was happening with his imprint. He walked out to his truck but leaning against the driver side door was none other than the Alpha himself.

"Did you think that there wouldn't be consequences for your actions?" Sam said. "Don't bother now. They gave her twentyfour hours to last. Honestly they don't think she'll make it through the night."

Paul suddenly felt awful. He wanted to be free from her for so long and now he was mere hours from losing her and it was too late. He was too late. It was as if something in him had shifted and everything wrong he had done was crashing down on him.

The next few hours went by in a flash as he sat in a chair staring at the fragile girl in the bed. She was covered in tubes and wires all over her. He honestly didn't know what to feel or if he should talk to her. The doctor had came in and did the usual routine and when he asked her percentage for survival he felt his heart leap into his throat at the sad expression on the man.

"As of right now it's about a one or two percent. If she ends up pulling through miraculously, she'll have extensive brain damage. Sorry son," and with those final words Paul broke.

It was as if everything he was meant to feel for her came crashing down in one swift movement. He wanted her to live with every fiber of his being. He wanted to take back everything he did to cause her pain. And so he held her hand and spoke aloud. Apologies falling on deaf ears.

Bella was slowly slipping away from the world as Paul begged for some miracle to occur that she would be allowed to live. Promising that he would make right what he had wronged.

As the sun set in the sky, Paul could hear her heart beat getting painfully slower. It was failing her, just as he had. He finally broke down in sobs and when he heard her heart stutter and pause several times, he panicked. He rushed out to get Dr. Wolforth and Sue. Several other people in scrubs and lab coats also ran into the room.

For the first time Paul was defeated. He didn't feel like phasing and his wolf was already pissed enough, what with him ignoring the imprint to begin with.

"Maybe you should take a run," Sam said to him with annoyance at his odd behavior. _Who is this man and what did he do with Paul?_ Sam wondered, internally curious.

"I don't want to miss any changes," Paul mumbled.

"Since when? You expect everyone to believe that you've suddenly had a change of heart? You do realize she's not gonna make it, right?" Sam was practically shouting at him.

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW SAM!" Paul screamed.

The sound of the machine flatlining caused everyone to pause. Paul clenched at his chest and fell to his knees on the floor. Invisible bright lights blinding him as he slowly collapsed, he could have sworn he saw an angel just before the blackness enveloped him.

\--

Everyone gathered around dressed in solid black attire. Paul stood staring at the casket before him, knowing if he'd just accepted the imprint she would be alive. He found out that that she was an untouched woman and it made him cringe at the memory of telling himself that she was sloppy seconds. His wolf laid dormant in his mind, no longer willing to live on. Paul could feel the changes in himself and knew he'd never be able to phase again, even if he wanted to. She was what kept his wolf around. But now she was gone and his wolf was fading.

The only one who didn't show was his bestfriend Jared Cameron. He didn't see the big deal about losing a loose end and it didn't seem to phase him in the slightest. Of course if Paul had accepted his imprint, Jared would have had a change of heart and had seen her as a sister.

The rest of the pack sat on the opposite side. Tears in everyone of their eyes. He was glad he couldn't phase anymore, he definitely didn't want to hear the shit they were thinking about him. He watched as her casket was lowered and everyone tossed a handful of dirt into the grave. He was numb, and for that he was glad.

Everyone dispersed after tossing the dirt, but not Paul. He stayed as they buried the love of his life.

Sam turned and saw the dead expression in Paul's lifeless eyes. He knew he accepted the imprint that fateful day, but it was too late. She needed him long before that, and he simply threw her aside. He didn't want to feel pity for the fool,but he couldn't help but feel _something_. Some how he knew life was going to be different.

\--

Paul Lahote later left the Reservation that night. He took off to join the military and traveled the world. He never did get to settle down. He was killed in action serving his country and doing what he did best.

Sam was burping his newborn daughter Isabella Uley when he heard the knock on his door. He handed his daughter to Emily before answering the door. A man in uniform stood at attention and saluted Sam, handing him a flag with Paul's name tags and a box with a medal of honor, and a letter explaining how he die in action serving his country.

Sam was speechless and didn't know what to think. He lost contact with Paul a year ago when he told him that he had gotten some random chick pregnant after getting drunk off his ass. What Sam didn't know was that the girl wasn't just a fling to Paul. She was a secret.

\--

Liliana Richmond stood on the doorstep of her birth father. She was separated from her twin at birth and didn't know what to expect when she finally got to meet her. She had a son now and she wanted him to know everything about himself, including his local heritage. She turned to look up when the door opened to reveal a middle aged man with a mustache in a flannel shirt. He didn't need anyone to tell him this was his daughter.

Finally Liliana spoke, "Hello, I looking for Charles Swan. This is my son Samuel Lahote."


End file.
